This invention relates to a drive belt for a snow vehicle and a suspension therefore, and more particularly to a drive belt suspension that permits the construction of a small lightweight snow vehicle that is both easy but also challenging to ride.
The use of snowmobiles as both recreational and functional vehicles for travelling over snowy terrain is well known. For the most part, the known type of snowmobiles are relatively large, heavy and expensive machines. Because of these factors, there is a relatively limited market for such machines. Attempts have been made to provide relatively small one-person snow vehicles that can be easily transported and yet will afford the same recreational and functional advantages as a snowmobile. However, attempts to reduce the size of the snow vehicles to those akin to a motorcycle have not been fully successful. As the size of the snow vehicle is reduced and as manufacturing costs are attempted to be reduced, it is extremely difficult to provide a lightweight snow vehicle which is easy to operate safely and which will afford the necessary riding enjoyment and functionality.
One reason why it has been difficult to provide a satisfactory lightweight snow vehicle is the wide variety of terrain over which such vehicles travel. Snow vehicles may encounter deep powdery snow, hard packed snow, ice and even in some instances hard pavement or bare ground. In addition, it is not at all uncommon that the terrain over whch the vehicle travels may vary greatly in grade. In addition, the vehicle must be capable of sudden changes in direction to avoid impact with partially concealled obstacles. The suspension systems provided for the drive belt of lightweight snow vehicles heretofore has been incapable of accommodating such a variety of conditions and terrains.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved drive belt suspension system that permits the construction of an easily operated yet highly stable, lightweight snow vehicle.
It is another object of ths invention to provide the suspension system for the drive belt of a snow vehicle that is adapted to provide good performance over a wide variety of conditions.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a snow vehicle drive belt suspension that provides good handling and will inspire operator confidence.